Dianna Uyilst
For the Post-Scratch version of this character, see The Foreseer. Dianna is Seer of Time and the Dancestor of Ariena Uyilst. She is half-blind in one eye and colorblind in the other. It is seen that she is often self-conscious about her blindness as to her it "wasn't natural" and a show of "weakness" as her blind eye is from injury and as such have scars crossing over it. However, she does not seem to mind her colorblindness as it is said that canines are mostly colorblind anyway, and this reasoning was stated in her conversation with Ariena Uyilst once the Betas had reached the dream bubbles. Her blindness may be a reference to the "blind prophet". Her quirk is the exact same as her dancestor's in which she replaces certain letters with numbers and her "L"'s with forward slashes, though differs in which, unlike Ariena, Dianna always types in caps lock and her prefix resembles more of a dog or cat emote rather than an avian. This prefix emote changes depending on Dianna's mood, such as "-w->>" "o^o>>" and "u^u>>>". Etymology Her first name, Dianna, is in reference to the Roman goddess Diana, which is the goddess of the hunt and the moon. Biography It has been revealed that long before the session, Dianna had been in a loving matespritship. Many had believed her and her matesprit had been inseperable, for indeed they were very loving and got along "like two peas in a pod that got all mushed up and in each others' business". One day, though, her matesprit had been caught cheating on her and soon left her for another Troll. Feeling betrayed and untrusting, Dianna withdrew in her already-developed depression and never got into another quadrant since. In a conversation with Vladia Kirada, her pre-game history was revealed: "L6n6 6ef6re the sessi6n, Dianna had 6een a p66r miserable 6rphan. Her h6me, des+r6yed 6y a l6cal civil war, lef+ her y6un6 and with6u+ a lusus, and since +ha+ was +a666 and h6rri6le f6r 6ur s6f+ 6ef6ran cu/+ure, i+ lef+ her in such a predicamen+. H6wever, a y6ung +r6ll had c6me 6y, and 6ein6 an up6rin6er of wri66lers, he t66k her int6 his fl6ck. 6u+ la+er he had died, +66, leavin6 her +6 her 6wn devices un+il her la+er-ad6p+ed lusus led her +6 a h6wlbeas+ pack where she +hen was raised un+il f6r s6me reas6n unkn6wn 6y me, she came t6 wha+ was kn6wn +6 the f6rsaken dep+hs 6f +r6llmani+y and f6und us: her assh6les 6f friends, and am6n6 +he firs+ assh6les was +ha+ cheeky man6y kitsune, Pixcel fuckin6 Raliak." It is also revealed that Dianna has the same fate-reading ability as Ariena and The Foreseer possess. This is possibly due to being an alternate Timeline self of The Foreseer, and the ability was just passed down through the system due to the Uyilsts having the peculiar and odd "Rareblood" status. However, in story, the reason of how or why she has this ability has not been named. In Game Beforan Session During the Alpha session, Dianna served as the "doctor" of Timelines. Though she was unable to completely heal the Timelines, she was able to pinpoint the damage within them and was able to fix most of what she could. However, due to a feud and misunderstanding beliefs between Dianna and Vladia, Vladia decided to treat the session as an actual game and try to disrupt the Timelines from being fixed. This created even more tension between Vladia and Dianna and more of a sense of seclusion within the Seer of Time herself. Dianna had became one of the few Trolls in-session to become god tier. However, this came at a price to Dianna. In the dream bubbles, it was revealed by Pixcel Raliak that a team member, Ampera Boltil, had a curiosity for how god tiers and their conditional immortality would work. She kidnapped Dianna and kept her hidden in a cave laboratory on Ampera's planet. There, Ampera did all sorts of ungodly experiments, each resulting in the death of Dianna and the constant respawn of her god tier. This treatment went on for several months until Pixcel Raliak had saved her. However, due to Dianna's mind being severely damaged from all the torture, her memories of that event went black, and Dianna herself still cannot remember what happened, though her dream bubbles seem to hint at the phenomenon. In one Timeline, most of the other dancestors died in the Tumor that Dianna had the responsibility to defuse but was not there to have done it in time. The ones that remained were a god tier Pixcel Raliak, a god tier Dianna, and Ampera Boltil. Pixcel eventually killed Ampera, then after freeing Dianna goaded her into a fight by imitating Vladia and mocking her crushes. The Rogue of Rage was able to defeat and kill Dianna in the end due to her manic and weakened state, which resulted in a "just" death Dianna. Pixcel was then scratched for the Beta session, but Dianna continued to walk on in the dream bubble Afterlife as a ghost. Dream Bubbles Pre-Beta Appearance In the dream bubbles before the appearance of the beta Trolls, Dianna lived in seclusion in a ghost-equivalent of her former wolf pack. She returned to "Trollmanity" periodically, but would always go back into seclusion. There was a time where she came back and her and Pixcel Raliak became better friends. However, upon Pixcel's rekindling with Kamala Vilkas, Dianna assumed she'd be a third wheel and once again went back into seclusion. Within her seclusion she became alpha of her back, however she soon yearned once again for civilization. As such, she handed her Alpha title to her adopted lusus and returned back to life in the dream bubbles for good; this final decision had been the opening in which most of the Beta Trolls met her. It was then Dianna stayed and work on her socializing skills. Vladia had bullies her often, most likely due to their past feuds, but other than that Dianna seems to mostly hang around Pixcel Raliak or Kamala Vilkas. She does not seem to have a fondness of her dancestor, Ariena.